


Lakers Jersey

by PuffyHead



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyHead/pseuds/PuffyHead
Summary: Hongjoong shows up in shorts, white fluffy sweatshirt and a Lakers jersey.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lakers Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> A very very very short drabble. This is just a warm up because I literally have not written in years so please be gentle. This is purely inspired by the set of photos Hongjoong tweeted today, it really brought out something within me that cannot be contained. Anyway, enjoy.

When she answered the incessant ringing of her apartment's doorbell she was fully expecting her boyfriend to be here yes, but not like this, not dressed in shorts, a white fluffy sweatshirt draped with a Lakers jersey and a bucket of popcorn in his hands. Her expression must've shown every single question mark that's popped inside her mind since the second the door was opened and Kim Hongjoong merely chuckled lightly, pushing his way inside and muttering a soft "cute" under his breath.

"Since when do you own a Lakers jersey?" she said as she closed the door, watching him make his way to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

"Since yesterday"

"Since when do you have enough interest in basketball to actually buy a basketball jersey?" She countered with an even higher voice, eyebrows furrowed as she watched Hongjoong open the lid of the popcorn bucket, face decorated with half a smile and eyes hiding mischief.

"Since we started dating"

The answer caught her off guard so much that she couldn't respond with anything but a scoff.

"Why are you surprised with it anyway? Don't you like it?" Hongjoong asks as he walked towards her, popcorn bucket in one hand

"No, it's not that, you look cute, really cute-" he came close enough to steal a peck off her lips, reaching out for her hands and pulling her towards the couch "-it's just that this isn't your usual fashion style and you don't even like basketball and just... why?"

He seated her down on the couch and intertwined her hand with him "Well... back in January, when you were devastated by Kobe's passing, I wanted to cheer you up by ordering his jersey online, I though we could watch the games together and it'll make you feel better but um.. I didn't know that it would take this long and-" Hongjoong couldn't even finish his sentence with the abrupt weight he had on his body, his girlfriend's arms around his neck, her lips pressing into his in a chaste kiss. 

"You really tried to get me Kobe's jersey? And watch the game with me? You'd really take take time off your studio to do that?" 

Hongjoong chuckled at the disbelieved, near tears eyes gazing into his. "Yes, I'm here aren't I?" 

"Now come on, go pick a game to watch and you can tell me how this game works" he said as he circled his arms around her waist, lifting her off of him and seating her in his laps, reaching out towards the bucket of popcorn left on the side of the couch. 


End file.
